The invention relates to a portable unit, comprising a housing, a clip piece fixed to the housing by a hinge, and spring means which press the clip piece against the housing for forming a clip which is suitable for being clipped over an edge of a garment.
A portable unit of this kind is known in practice. The known portable unit is, for example, a paging unit of a paging system. In the case of the known unit the clip piece is essentially elongated, and the axis of the hinge runs at right angles to the lengthwise direction of the clip piece. The disadvantage of this is that the portable unit can be clipped only with the same orientation, for example in order to prevent tilting, over edges of the garment running in the same direction. If the portable unit is, for example, suitable for being clipped over a horizontal edge of a jacket pocket or of a belt, on account of its weight and the relatively low clamping force due to the elongated shape of the clip piece, the portable unit is generally not suitable for being clipped over non-horizontal edges of, for example, lapels. As a result, a user of the portable unit can be undesirably limited in the choice and use of his garments.